This present invention relates to point-of-sale peripherals and more specifically to a cash drawer.
Conventional cash drawers include a till containing compartments for storing different denominations of bank notes and coins. The till is typically removable. Tills may be removed for counting and reconciliation, for example, during employee shift changes.
Current cash drawers are not sufficiently ergonomic for all environments. Conventional cash drawer length often requires cashiers to step back when the drawer is fully opened. The bank note compartments are defined by front walls which are square to the bottom surface of the till, making removal of bills difficult. Also, conventional cash drawer tills require a separate lockable lid to be affixed to the tills when removed.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved cash drawer.